jerichogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Sgt. Frank Delgado
History Delgado is one of Mestizo and Chickasaw descent, his powers owing to a life-long pursuit of alchemy and shamanic wisdom. He spent much of his youth in and out of foster homes until distant relatives on an Oklahoman reservation took him in. Finding a much needed cultural identity, Delgado poured his soul and body into Chickasaw spiritualism and the pursuit of shamanic wisdom. This included the intensive study of chemistry, pharmacology and botany as he came to consider himself a modern day alchemist. Through his studies he learned to summon a fire-based entity, which Delgado presumes to be the Chickasaw spirit Ababinil, but he was unable to control it. He made contacts with similar spirits in Borneo, Mongolia, and Lithuania in order to harness the spirit's enormous power and request its bidding. Abilities Delgado is a pyromancer. He can use his pyromantic spells as an offensive role or a defensive role. * Ababinili - Unleash Ababinili, a flaming, dragon-like spirit that incinerates nearby enemies. Delgado will not be able to release Ababinili for too long because the dragon slowly feeds on Delgado's arm as a sacrifice. Delgado does not feel it's pain unless the dragon is released. * Fire Barrier - Create a flaming shield around Delgado for extra protection and a resistance towards fire damage. Any nearby enemies will get burned by his barrier with minimum damage. The ability is also used for solving puzzles. Note: Explosive Cultist can still kill Delgado with one explosion. Weapons Primary Weapon *Hell's Keeper, a 7.62 caliber Minigun fed by a continuous ammo strip. ** Max. Ammo Capacity: 1000 Secondary Weapon *Pain, a .50 semi-automatic custom pistol with 6-round magazine. ** Max. Ammo Capacity: 50 ** Magazine Capacity: 6 Tactical Analysis Delgado has the strongest amount of hit points compared to all squad members of Jericho - in addition, he has the fastest regeneration. He strafes the slowest due to the heavy gear he uses. Delgado's weapons are usually deadly at close range. His minigun is able to take down enemy units in a few bullets in most cases. His pistol can take a target with a single headshot except the Explosive Cultist. The fire dragon he carries are extremely deadly at killing Explosive Cultists if it's used correctly. Delgado's Ababinili is useful at close range since the dragon does not have to use its time to move to far distances and kill. The dragon also deals more damage at close range. Unlike Ababinili, Fire Barrier is Delgado's defensive spell. He uses this spell to protect himself from normal damage and makes himself immune from fire damage. This spell plays role as a defense against Flamethrowers and Crossbowman Crusaders. However, the spell is very weak for use as an offensive spell compared to Ababinili - it can be used against the third act creatures due to their low amount of hit points. Players like to use the "cover and fire" combo on Delgado-where he uses his minigun or Ababinili on enemies untill he is low on hit points with a cover. He would then stop fighting and regenerate. Delgado has a wide armor so it necessary to watch out how a player sets him in cover or he can still be shot and take damage. Category:Character